Meet the truth
by Nemencia
Summary: When Totomaru and Juvia meet again they have a lot to talk about. And he has to face one of the most painful thing in the world.


It was a beautiful day at Magnolia Port, and everybody was outside to feel the bright sun burn their skin. A guy was walking alone along the bay, observing everything around him. It has been too long since he had done something so peaceful and he was very pleased to be far away from his students. As he walked, his gaze was captured by a blue-haired girl who was waling in front of him. His instinct made him walk quickly until he was able to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" He saw her blench and stop her walk as she turned to face him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl in front of him was raising an eyebrow, curious. Apparently she didn't recognize him.

"Yes do you need something sir?" Indeed, she didn't recognize him, what a way to kick your ego.

"Juvia?"

"How do… Totomaru?! Is that you?"Finally. She remembered him. Now her eyes and her mouth were wide open. Just like a golden fish. He smiled at her with a very bright smile before giving her a wink.

She didn't change at all. Except her hair that now were released and he was able to say that it was wavy. Maybe her hair was bluer than before. And her eyes were now sparkling, not dead. He could remember the first time he saw her on a magazine, she would have never done that at Phantom. He also remembered her at the Magic Games. And that outfit... God, for sure the Juvia he knew was gone.

"Dear Gods, I can't believe it's really you! The one and only haha! I am very happy to know that you still remember me!"

"Of course Juvia remembers Totomaru! He was her fellow guildmate of her after all."She smiled at him, giving him that warm smile that only her can do. In fact, she almost didn't recognize him. Even if he didn't change that much. Maybe the beard made her doubt but it was still him. This very strange tattoo on his face, his hair tied in a ponytail with a big amount of white hair. He was older than her because of the Tenrou incident but he still kept all his beauty. She was very happy to see him. She had heard from Romeo that he was now a teacher. Juvia was very happy for him.

"Yeah...That period was a real piece of shit. I am very glad that we are all free from this guild."

"Totomaru wasn't proud to be a Phantom?"

"Not really. I mean… Nobody will ever be happy to be part of a guild like that. I was just acting because you had to."But still, that piece of shit of Natsu Dragneel was still a taboo subject with him. Beware if you say his name in front of him. But apart from that, he never liked that guild and that master. But he liked his team and he still keeps good memories of some of their jobs. Totomary saw Juvia losing her smile and looking at the ground, almost like she was a little girl who had made a big mess.

"Juvia is very sorry to hear that. She didn't helped you..."

"Hey, hey, hey no need to apology for that! I am very happy now besides it's very cool to be a teacher! Wait. Were you doing something? Am I keeping you from somewhere?"

"Not at all. Juvia just finished a mission, and she was about to take a quick shower and change her clothes."

"Good to hear that! Can I take you somewhere? If you're not too tired of course."

"It will be a pleasure! But can you wait until she finishes?"

"Of course, sorry it's just that I am very happy to see you haha. Let's say we meet at that bar near the port. Is that okay? I will wait for you."Juvia nodded, and she gave him a quick hug before running away from him to do what she had to do.

Totomaru didn't move an inch until he couldn't see her and he sighed with a big smile. He really missed her. He quickly returns to his place to change too. His habitual orange kimono changed to a simple white t-shirt and black pants. But he had kept the large mesh top underneath his t-shirt. He looked at him through the window and asked if he should shave his beard but he decided to keep it. After that, he took his purse and headed to the bar he told Juvia to go and after twenty minutes he pushed the door and entered. He was first there, good he didn't made her wait. Totomaru choose a table near the window with a good light and waited for her to arrive.

"Totomaru!"He heard her voice calling him from the door and he waved at her slowly with a smile on his face.

She was wearing a top with Peter Pan collar in white fur, below which she ties a green ribbon decorated with a blue pearl. The top is dark blue, almost black except on the front, white this time. It is decorated with three golden buttons on each side, at the level of the separation between the two colors. She also wears a dark blue skirt too, slit on the side and tightened at the waist by a blue and white scarf. From below, she wears striped stockings and has no hat this time. Did he say that she was beautiful? She made her way to him and sat in front of him.

"Did I ever say that you're beautiful?"It made her blush furiously as she was mumbling something but he couldn't understand it. He laughed at her.

"Sorry, I just had to compliment you. After all, it's like a flower that had blossoms. I mean, do you remember yourself back at Phantom? You grew up to be a very beautiful woman and don't misunderstand what I say. To me you were already beautiful."

"Juvia knows, Totomaru already told her many times back at Phantom and sometimes she had to lock you up into one of her water lock because you wouldn't give back her hat pretending that she was pretty without it…" Totomaru was shocked that she remembered those kind of thing. After all, he knows that she has a thing, well more like she's head over heels in love with that ice prick who defeated him with his monster friend. He just sighed as he apologies for that but she just laughed.

"It doesn't bother her, and Totomaru is very kind and always had been kind to her. Is there a reason?"

"No. You were just the kindest. I mean, Sol was a big prick and Aria was just so annoying with his Drama King way of life… Anyway, what do you want to order? It's for me. It will be a pleasure."

Juvia smiled, and they chatted a bit, talking about their lives as their orders came. They talked for a very long moment, and Totomaru wasn't listening anymore. He was just enjoying seeing her being so excited about something he doesn't even know. And how she was passionate when she was talking about her guild and guildmates. It made his heart melt. He never has seen her that happy before. He suddenly jumped as she wave before him.

"Totomaru, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was distracted! What did you said?"

"I asked you if you had someone in your life?" Totomaru was now surprised and he raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, if I have a significant other or whatever people call it?" She nodded. "Well, no I doesn't. I have had girlfriends and boyfriends but… Nothing serious. And to be honest I don't want to have someone in my life. I am very happy that way. But what about you misses 'I-will-give-my-best-attack-the-name-of-the-love-of-my-life'?"

"Oh dear Gods, you saw that?! Oh no… It was so humiliating… I am so sorry! It's not what Juvia is capable of! She swears it!" She was now crying like a baby as she apologies to him for being such a loser during that battle and that she was capable of more better thing. He didn't mind, it was almost like they have returned to Phantom Lord. And she was so cute. He stroked her hair gently.

"I know. You were part of Element four and you were chosen to be part of the S-mage competition of Fairy Tail. Your name is still feared by many people, and everybody knows what you are capable of. I was messing with you Juvia. But did it work? He fell for you after that?"He knew he had made a mistake because now, her eyes were sad. Truly sad.

"Well no. He was so embarrassed and so was I afterwards. But he said that he would give her an answer to her feelings after the Magic Games. But we had to fight against dragons and stuff so he forgot… He always seems to be embarrassed by Juvia, but she doesn't give up so easily! She knows they are meant to be together. And now, from time to time they go together doing jobs. He even took her to a date!"And now she was talking about him with all the love of the world. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were glittering. He laughed, and they talked for another hour before her head turned to the door and her eyes turned into hearts. Literal hearts. And she started to wave while shouting 'Gray-sama!'

"Juvia had to go, Gray-sama asked Juvia to help him for a something but she doesn't know what it is."

"Go get your man sweetie. It was very cool to see you today. We definitely should do that more often." Juvia smiled.

"Yes! Let's hang out more sometime! You know where Fairy Tail is so do not hesitate to come from time to time."He smiled and got up to shake her hands, but she hugged him tightly. Surely because she was excited to see one of her ancient guildmates. He hugged her too as he smiled softly as the sweet sea scent of her hair tickled his nostrils. They separated, and she gave him another smile before running to the arm of the Ice mage who gave him a cold glare. Which Totomary responded by a death glare. Juvia turned to him for an ultimate wave.

"Totomaru was also the favorite of Juvia. She always liked him very much!" And then they disappeared. Totomaru was now alone in his table as he looked to his empty glass. She liked him back then as a brother. He always knew it. No, he thought that she always found him annoying and arrogant. But he kind of knew that she was thankful for him to try to speak to her and telling her that she was a pretty girl.

Of course he always knew that she was beautiful. Of course he knew why he always made her blush: because she was very cute when she was blushing. And maybe the time her room had been completely burned for unknown reasons and he had kindly suggested that she come to live with him while her room was fixed, it was kind of his fault. And maybe, just maybe, when he knew that she fell in love for the guy that defeated him made him go crazy. But how was he supposed to tell her that? That he always found himself lost in her eyes, that he always wanted to do jobs with her and just her, that he always tried to make her jealous but never succeeded back then. That when he knew Romeo was a Fairy Tail member he hoped that she will come see him very often… How was he supposed to say that? It was impossible back then and now, he was condemned to shut his mouth forever as his heart was ripped out into pieces. He sighed as a fake smile appeared on his lips.

"You are still my favorite and I still like you Juvia…"

* * *

Yay! Hello everybody! No, I am not dead but overwhelmed by college! So here I am with that soft little story with Totomary and Juvia because I also love this pairing! I hope you'll like it even if it's not usual to see that pairing. Don't hesitate to comment what you think about this story!


End file.
